Random Shots of AWESOMENESS!
by AllyBaby31695
Summary: What it would be like if the Chipmunks and Chipettes lived with me...  or vice versa . Just some randon stories I'll think of on the spot and turn into one-shots. Swears are censored for enjoyment. Disclaimer: I do not own AATC and I do not expect to.
1. Chapter 1: Good Karma

Me: *going into kitchen* Hey, Ellie. Whatcha makin'?

Eleanor: Milkshakes. Why?

Me: Just askin'. I'm gonna head to the store. You need anything?

Eleanor: Nope.

Me: Alright, I'm off.

Eleanor: See you when you get back.

Me: *walks out of house, onto street*

Random dude from school: Hey, I hope your boyfriend's not gonna kill you if I have this. *holds up picture of me and my crush (not Simon)*

Me: HEY! Get back here with that!

Random dude: *runs, drops picture*

Me: *grabs dude's collar* Who gave this to you?

Random dude: My boy, Alvin.

Me: *growls, drops dude* I should've known. *walks to store*

* * *

**~Five Minutes Later~**

Me: I'm back, you guys.

Alvin: Finally! Let's eat!

Me: Eleanor, can I talk to you for a minute?

Theodore: She's busy right now. May I take a message?

Me: *laughs* Theo, what's with the answering machine bit?

Theodore: Sorry, it's just that Eleanor found out those photos had leaked to the entire school, and-

Me: It's Alvin. I was talking to some dude from school, and that's how I found out... What's she doing?

Theodore: Giving Alvin a taste of his own medicine.

Me: I like your way of thinking. *sits next to Jeanette* How was your day?

Jeanette: Full of Nathan stealing my lunch money and things of that nature, as usual.

Me: That sucks.

Jeanette: Yeah, and the worst part is: Nathan almost ended up throwing me in a locker.

Me: You're so lucky you dodged that bullet.

Simon: *holding milkshakes* Hello, ladies.

Me: Hi, Simon.

Jeanette: Hi.

Simon: Okay, strawberry for you *hands milkshake to Jeanette* and chocolate for you *hands milkshake to me*.

Alvin: Hey, Si... I think my shake's evaporating.

Me: Wow, such a sophisticated word you just used there, Alvin.

Brittany: *laughs* Yeah, where'd you learn that, Alvin?

Alvin: FYI, I already knew that word, princess. *sees cup leaking and drink spilling all over his shirt* Oh, s**t!

Me: *laughs with everyone else*

Alvin: Okay, who rigged my drink to leak?

*No one says anything.*

Alvin: *to Simon* She found out about the Nelson thing, didn't she?

Simon: *pours rest of his milkshake on Alvin's head* What was your first clue?

Alvin: *pouts* You win this round, Ally, but I promise you... this isn't the end. *looks at shirt* I'm gonna go change.

Me: You go do that, Alvin. We'll be here. *smirks* Somebody put it on MythBusters before he comes back.

Jeanette: On it.

Me: I love you, Ellie.

Eleanor: Don't you always?

Me: Of course. Just never in _that_ way.

Eleanor: Right... So, what are we doing tomorrow?

Me: I don't know. Just savor this moment before it's gone.

Eleanor: Yeah, you're right. *sees Alvin walk downstairs* Well, so much for that.

Me: Yeah. Well, let's just ignore him. I'm sure he won't mind it.

Alvin: I can hear you!

Me: Too bad!

Eleanor: I thought you said ignore him.

Me: Screw that. Let's just watch TV.

Eleanor: Done. *sits next to me on floor*


	2. Chapter 2: Anime Fever

Me: *laying down next to Simon on his bed*

Simon: *sleeping on the other side of the bed*

Me: *slips pocky stick into his hand, goes into bathroom*

Simon: *wakes up, sees me in bathroom, walks over* Ally, what's this?

Me: Pocky.

Simon: What?

Me: Pocky.

Simon: ...

Me: *does a face palm* A huge cracker stick with chocolate on the inside. How could you _not_ know what it is?

Simon: I don't go in that aisle in Wal-Mart.

Me: It's not in Wal-Mart!

Simon: It's not?

Me: *does another face palm* You're pathetic at this. Just try one...

Simon: No, not unless you've made sure Alvin never touched those.

Me: They never left my bag when I came back from the store.

Simon: ... Fine, just give me one. *takes pocky, chips a piece off, throws it in his mouth* Hmm... not bad.

Me: See? I told you they were AWESOME! *thinks for a second* I've got something in the freezer for you to try, too. *runs downstairs, grabs sea salt ice cream, comes back upstairs*

Simon: A blue raspberry popsicle?

Me: *does yet another face palm* No, this is sea salt ice cream.

Simon: That's disgusting!

Me: *chases after Simon, holds him to ground, shoves sea salt ice cream in his mouth*

Simon: *swallows ice cream* That was so worth getting tackled for.

Me: Again, you're pathetic. The next thing I'm teaching you is cosplaying.

Simon: What the hell is that?

Me: *rolls eyes* Oh my God. Sometimes, you're so useless... *grabs Axel cosplay outfit, puts it on* Ta-da!

Simon: What are you wearing?

Me: A costume, Simon. Do you have anything like this from your old Halloween costumes?

Simon: I have an old Grim Reaper costume in Alvin's room.

Me: *shrugs* Close enough. Just let me add some finishing touches.

Simon: Go ahead.

Me: *runs into Alvin's room, comes back with costume, adds zippers and buttons everywhere* Done!

Simon: *puts on costume* This is getting a little too weird for me.

Me: Just one more thing. *pulls out hair gel*

Simon: *gulps* Uh-oh.

Me: *styles Simon's hair to look like Roxas's* There! Now you look just like Roxas!

Simon: Who's Roxas?

Me: Okay, I think I've shown you enough for tonight. Get to bed.

Simon: Thank you... Goodnight.'

Me: Goodnight, Si.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

Simon: *wakes up, changes, goes dowstairs for breakfast*

Alvin: Si, what's up with your hair?

Simon: It's probably just my normal "bed-head" look. What's wrong with that?

Alvin: It looks like somebody put gel in your hair.

Simon: Gel?

Alvin: Yeah, you know, the stuff that makes your hair stick up?

Simon: *runs over to mirror* ALLY!

Me: *snickers* Works every time...


End file.
